


Perfect Night

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: They are on a ferries wheel, and everything is going great - until it gets stuck at the very top, for thirty whole minutes.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Perfect Night

Jun smiled as he led Nino to the ferries wheel. So far, the evening had been perfect, he thought. He had picked Nino up a few hours ago and taken him to dine out. It was a higher-class restaurant than they usually went to, but Jun had made sure that they would have meals that Nino would be able to eat, while at the same time enjoy the luxury around them.

It had been a big contrast to the regular restaurants they went to, which Jun enjoyed immensely. The way Nino smiled at him from time to time had shown him that he enjoyed it as well. Nino even ordered a dessert when Jun had asked him, instead of only coffee after dinner, which had been a delight for Jun. Afterwards, they had taken a walk along the pond in the park, holding hands and talking about nothing important and everything that was going on in their lives. Nino had mentioned again that his rent was up and he needed to decide if he wanted to renew the contract, watching him from the side. They had talked a lot about moving in together, considering that they were mostly staying at Jun’s bigger apartment together. But it had been a kind of safety net so far to have a second apartment if needed. 

“So romantic,” Nino said in a teasing voice as they went closer to the ferries wheel. 

“Shut up.”

“It is, you know?”

“We can just go home if you would prefer that,” Jun said with a small huff. 

Nino stilled and observed Jun carefully. Then he smiled and rolled his eyes. “No, I didn’t say that I hate it, did I?”

Jun shook his head, nibbling on his lower lip. He knew he went overboard today, but it was his turn to decide where to go and what to do for today’s date, and he had wanted to make it unique. He had been careful only to choose things that Nino would enjoy as well, after all, even if he knew that Nino would have been okay with a video at home or maybe cinema. 

Nino softly tugged at his hand, since Jun was like frozen to the ground right now, to get his attention. Jun blinked and looked at Nino. 

“Are we going now? It’s late, and I don’t know how long it will operate,” he explained.

“For another hour or so,” Jun replied almost automatically, blushing when Nino grinned at him. He had made sure to plan their evening in a way that they would have enough time to get on the ferries wheel without having to rush anywhere else. 

“Shall we go then?”

Jun smiled when Nino moved forward and kissed the side of his mouth. “Yes,” he decided. He still wanted to go through with his plan, and that meant getting on that ferries wheel.

—

Jun grinned as he watched Nino who had scooted over to the window the moment they had entered the small cabin. Nino had his hands against the glass, and his nose was almost pressed flat against it as he stared outside. It was a cute sight. Especially considering that the other had made fun of him, but was now just as an excited little child, staring out and making sounds whenever he saw something that he recognised. 

Nino’s cheeks were red when he heard Jun’s chuckle and sat down again, as he stared at the other with curious eyes. “So, what is this all about?” Nino teased the other, smiling when the cart jerked, and they stopped and looked out from the very top. “I’m sure we can see your apartment from here. Mine is too far… But really did you pay the man downstairs to make us stop at the very top?”

Jun shook his head and blinked slightly, mad at himself for not doing right that. That would have been more perfect even, but now he was indeed lucky that they stopped here. 

“I did not, but it just shows that tonight is perfect,” he decided with a gin. 

Nino giggled and carefully moved on the bench he was sitting so that their knees touched. He put his hands on his thighs and moved forward to press his lips against Jun. He would love to climb on his lap and snuggle with him, but he was honestly too worried about the balance of the small carts they were in, and even if he didn’t have a fear of heights, he didn’t want to challenge their fate.

Jun sighed into the kiss, putting his hand into Nino’s neck to keep him in place as he deepened the kiss for just a few more minutes, before putting his forehead against Nino’s with a small smile on his face. “I love you, you know?”

“I know. And I love you too. Just for the record,” Nino said with pursed lips. 

Jun chuckled but hummed in agreement. He knew that Nino wouldn’t have done even half of what they did today if he didn’t feel the same for him. 

Jun sighed and carefully moved back as he held Nino’s hands in between his own, rubbing the slightly cold hands with his. This was something he had gotten used to as well. Nino’s hands were often cold, and Nino always said it was just so that Jun could warm them, and they were able to hold hands even if it was warm because they cancelled each other out. 

Nino smiled and tugged his hands playfully as he realised that Jun was again lost in his thoughts. “So…” he started with a grin.

“Mh?”

“So why did you do this all? Come on, I’m curious, and I know you have something special planned. Isn’t now perfect? We are on the top of a ferries wheel in the night, stars above us together with the moon and sparkling lights under us. There is no chance you have thought of something even more special. Tell me,” he pleaded, pouting just for good measure because Jun would never be able to deny him when he looked at him with pursed lips and begging eyes. 

Jun opened his lips to answer when something tinkled at the back of his mind. His eyes wandered to the side with a frown. “Don’t you think it’s strange?” he started, momentarily forgetting all about the purpose from this evening. 

“Juuun,” Nino whined, pulling his hands away fully now. 

“No, really, Nino. I didn’t pay the guy to stop at the top. And then for more than five minutes? Nobody would need that long to get into a cart.”

“What?”

Jun sighed and looked at the other with a frown. 

“You really didn’t? I thought you were just embarrassed.”

“I didn’t. I got mad at myself for not having thought of that to make tonight perfect, okay?”

Nino blinked and nodded slowly. Jun saying that meant that it was the truth. “So tonight is supposed to be special,” he mumbled but stopped when Jun hissed at his words. He groaned and rubbed his face to shake off the thoughts about what Jun would have in mind. At least it was not breaking up, Nino thought humorlessly. Nobody would go through so much for that. 

“Hey, Jun?”

“What?”

“Don’t you think that it has gotten darker?”

“Huh?”

Nino carefully moved to the side again, looking down. “Yup the lights on this ferries wheel are off.”

Jun paled slightly and then swore. “So much for the perfect evening. What the hell happened?”

Nino giggled, he couldn’t help himself. “Maybe a power cut or something. Don’t worry too much. I’m sure we will continue in a bit.”

“I hope so…”

— 

“I’m so sorry,” Jun whispered ten minutes later when Nino rubbed his arms slightly. He took off his coat and put it over the smaller form of his lover. 

“It’s not your fault, Jun,” Nino sighed but snuggled closer into the warmth. He sighed and sniffed slightly at the coat without any embarrassment. He loved wearing clothes from his lover because they always smelled so good like Jun’s favourite cologne. He smiled when Jun blushed a bit at his antics. Jun rubbed his cheek and sighed. 

“I feel like it is. I told you to get on the ferries wheel.”

“No, I asked if we should get going,” Nino said with a smile. “You planned it, alright, but I made us step into the cart. And you couldn’t know.”

Jun sighed and nodded as he stared down again. At least there had been a loudspeaker announcement telling them that there were technical difficulties but that they were not in any kind of danger, and that they would be able to get down within the hour. 

“I wanted today to be perfect.”

“It is perfect.”

Jun glared at Nino and Nino smiled as he took Jun’s wrist in his own, nudging his hand over to let his fingers wander over the palm before finally loosely intertwining their fingers. 

“Okay, it was perfect until we got stuck. But I got stuck with you, so I still count it as a win. Don’t be so harsh on yourself. How about we make out? Didn’t you ever want to make out in the sky?”

“Nino,” Jun hissed, but there was a blush high on his cheeks that told Nino that Jun wouldn’t say no if he were pushed a little more.

“Come on, it’s not as if anybody can look inside, and if we start moving again, we will notice it. And if not… Eh, their fault for letting us suffer up here. Come on it’s the perfect thing to keep us both warm,” he whispered, his other hand, now wandering up Jun’s thigh as he spoke until he reached his crotch and cupped the dick hiding under the suit pants Jun wore.

“You are insufferable,” Jun almost moaned at the words and Nino smirked. 

“I’m just addicted to you,” Nino whispered as he carefully manoeuvred himself more forward, to close his lips over Jun’s, effectively cutting off any remarks or moans as his fingers managed to slip into the trousers at the same time. 

—

Jun moaned loudly as Nino hummed around his cock. 

Nino smirked, looking up for a second, before closing his eyes again to concentrate on his task. Soon after the kiss, he had fallen to his knees, shoving Jun’s legs open to focus on the slowly hardening member of the other. 

A hand was against the bench to keep himself balanced while the other was around the base of Jun’s cock, alternatively massaging the hard cock and playing with the balls. 

Jun was hunched over him, slightly tugging at his hair, whispering Nino’s name like a prayer as he moved his hips upwards. 

Nino moved back, letting go of the cock with a popping sound and licked his lips as he looked up. His fingers were languishingly teasing the hot cock, enjoying the shivers, breaking out over his body. 

“Kazu stop teasing,” Jun begged, he had lost track of time, and he didn’t want to be like this when they went down. 

“You taste so good,” he whispered with a small smirk on his face. 

Jun groaned, cupping his cheek, moaning when Nino’s tongue snaked out to lick the precum on his cock. 

“God, Kazu. Get it on,” he groaned. 

Nino chuckled, blowing at the hot member of the other, grinning when Jun almost whined in response. He licked a stripe down the cock, moving slightly on his knees with a small frown as he felt them protest the movement, but decided not to pay them any attention as he put the cock back into his mouth. 

He knew they didn’t have all night and Nino wanted to safe Jun the embarrassment to have a hard-on when they were face to face with the guy operating this thing. 

Jun moved his hips slightly, impatiently as he was still going too slow for him. The fingers in his hair stung slightly as they tugged at them a bit harder. 

Nino smiled and squeezed his hips as he steadied himself on his knees and moved his head just a bit backwards to allow Jun to hump into his mouth in a pace he preferred. 

Nino hummed whenever the cock hit the back of his throat, helping Jun along with his hands since Jun was careful enough not to go too hard as not to hurt him, until he could feel Jun stiffening on top of him, almost folding into half as he cupped his head, holding it down while at the same time smoothing out his hair. 

Nino tugged slightly at the balls, humming at the back of his throat when Jun stilled all movement, before coming. Nino moved his tongue along Jun’s cock, drinking what was given, before slightly tapping Jun’s thigh to get his attention. 

Jun stiffened slightly but then realised that he was hindering Nino from moving and sat up, helping Nino, who smacked his lips, before licking them. He grinned up at Jun, who rolled his eyes. 

“Tasty.”

“Brat,” Jun replied, almost shrieking when the cabin jerked again. Nino giggled, patting the spent cock before carefully hiding it from sight again. 

Jun’s eyes were on him as he helped him to sit back and with a click of his tongue moved forward to put his hair in a somewhat order and rubbed his chin clean. “Messy.”

“Your fault,” Nino grumbled. Jun smiled and moved forward to kiss him, only frowning slightly at tasting himself. Nino moved on his bench with a frown. 

“Sadly not enough time to get me of,” he whined, as he tried to get comfortable. 

Jun looked at him before laughing. “Your fault,” he teased, giggling when Nino stuck out his tongue.

—

It was late when they finally laid together in Jun’s bed. Jun was curled around the naked body of his lover, having taken a few hours to repay Nino for the impromptu blow job earlier. 

Nino smiled sleepily as he kissed his chest and snuggled closer. “You never said…”

“I never said what?”

“Why you did this all.”

Jun stiffened on top of him and groaned as he buried his face in Nino’s sweaty hair. He had forgotten about his plan. Damn this breath, he thought unhappily.

Nino giggled and bit into his nipple. “Tell me now?”

“I wanted to ask you to move in with me,” Jun grumbled.

“All this just for that question?” Nino asked with a smile poking his side when Jun mumbled something. 

“Come on, tell me.”

“Will you marry me?” Jun said in a rush without taking a breath. 

Nino blinked, stilling in his arms as he slowly deciphered the rushed words. His mouth fell open as he wriggled in Jun’s arms to look up at him, but Jun hugged him more tightly and buried his head further into his hair not allowing him to move away or even look at him. 

“Jun, Jun, let me…” Nino whispered, pushing at his chest until with a sigh Jun did. Nino sat up wincing just slightly and stared at Jun who was still lying on the bed, still hiding his face. 

Nino smiled as he pushed his fingers through his hair, putting it to the side so that he could look at him. He moved down to look into his eyes with a gentle smile, caressing his shoulders, until he could feel Jun relax and breathe again. 

“Ask me again.”

“Will you move in with me?”

“Of course, it’ll be cheaper. But the other question.”

Jun grumbled slowly but then sat up, pushing his hair away from his eyes with a rough movement as he jumped off the bed to get his trousers. He found the small box inside them and came back to bed, to Nino, who was watching him with a smile on his face. 

This was in no way how Jun had envisioned this to go, but as he sat on the bed across from Nino, because the younger didn’t allow him to kneel on the floor, holding one of Nino’s hands in his own and staring into bright eyes, it seemed as this was perfect. 

“Will you marry me?” he asked, his voice still slightly hoarse at the question. 

Nino grinned as Jun opened the small box, holding out a thin golden band. It was not too bulky or significant as that wouldn’t fit Nino’s short fingers, but it was from Jun so it would have been perfect anyway. 

Nino moved forward to kiss him as he nodded. “Of course. I want to marry you,” he agreed, giggling as he pecked his face a few times over and over until Jun moved back to slip the ring over his finger finally. 

Jun chuckled as Nino finally started to pull him down again onto the mattress and covered them with a blanket. 

“You are not getting rid of me,” Nino whispered against his lips. 

“Sorry, tonight was not perfect.”

“I feel sated, I spend the whole night with you and got a promise for forever. I think it spells pretty perfect in my books,” Nino whispered. 

Jun smiled softly as he shook his head and snuggled closer. 

“And you tell me I’m a romantic.”

“Well we fit each other then,” Nino giggled before he yawned. “God, I would love to celebrate, but you tired me out.”

Jun smiled and kissed his temple. “Sleep then.”


End file.
